Ultraviolet (UV) detectors use UV focal planes to detect UV light. Typically, a UV focal plane requires a large band gap semiconductor so UV photons may produce a photocurrent without first being absorbed by the semiconductor. In certain situations, fabricating such a UV focal plane may be difficult.